


maybe you're looking for someone to blame

by mageick



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, M/M, kaladin and moash dated during wor and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageick/pseuds/mageick
Summary: After weeks spent imprisoned, Kaladin steals a moment alone with Moash.
Relationships: Kaladin/Moash (Stormlight Archive)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	maybe you're looking for someone to blame

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite/canon divergence of a scene from chapter 66 of words of radiance. in this version, kaladin and moash have been dating from the start of the book. the first and last few lines are by brandon, as a disclaimer.

“I’ll help him with the rest,” Kaladin said to the armorers. They withdrew reluctantly, leaving Kaladin and Moash alone.

Kaladin waited only a few seconds before staggering forward and closing the distance between them. He was unshaven and unwashed from weeks of captivity, but Moash didn’t seem to care. He carded fingers through Kaladin’s dirty hair, clutching the back of his head possessively to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. It was difficult to navigate around Moash’s breastplate, but they managed. Kaladin reached out to cup Moash’s cheek, the other hand finding purchase on his unarmored waist. 

Passionspren materialized in the air around them. Moash kissed him with a desperation that left Kaladin breathless and melting against him in relief. In the darkness of his cell, it’d been hard for Kaladin to believe that he would ever get to see him again, let alone hold him like he was now. It’d been hard to dwell on anything but feelings of betrayal, anger, and hopelessness.

“Storms, I missed you. I was so scared, Kal,” Moash breathed against his ear. “It felt like I was reliving it all over again. Like I was going to lose you the exact same way I lost them.”

Kaladin hadn’t even thought of that–he wasn’t the first person close to Moash who had been tossed into prison at Elhokar’s behest. The last few weeks had been hell for Kaladin, but they hadn’t been hell for him alone. With that in mind, he gripped Moash tighter.

“I missed you too.”

“I was there every day guarding that door,” Moash continued. “Would have slept there too, but Teft had us on a strict rotation. I wasn’t going to let them take you from me for good. If they’d have tried anything-”

“Teft said he had to talk some of the men down from breaking me out. Was that you?”

He felt Moash’s fervent nod against him, and wasn’t surprised. “There were a few of us talking about it. I was more than just talk-I would have done it. I almost did, if you were in there any longer.” There was something dark in his tone that made Kaladin think he wasn’t just talking about the would-be rescue. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

Kaladin pulled back and met his eyes. The dark brown color hadn’t lightened yet-Adolin had said they wouldn’t for a week-but there was something aflame in them, stronger and deeper than when he’d last seen Moash. Something changed.

“I know.” Kaladin pressed a quick kiss in thanks to the other man’s jaw. “Good thing you didn’t, though. Look what it’s gotten you.” He gestured to the half-donned shardplate.

Moash snorted. “What _you’ve_ gotten me, you mean. I still can’t believe-Kaladin, are you sure about this? I can give it all back right now, just say the word.”

“I want you to have it. You know what owning it would cost me. I couldn’t hold that sword, or wear that armor, knowing what it’s done to people. What it’s done to my friends.”

Moash brushed a soothing thumb over Kaladin’s cheek, and his chest went tight with emotion. “Hm. Perks of courting the Captain, I suppose. You know, favoritism isn’t very becoming of an Officer.”

A smile pulled at Kaladin’s lips. He picked up a pauldron and set it against Moash’s shoulder. “Just help me get this on you.”

They worked together to strap Moash into his Plate in companionable silence. Kaladin let his hands linger in places a little longer than the job necessitated, but it was out of assurance that he was there, physically there, and not laying on the cold slab back in his cell dreaming all this up. Moash didn’t seem to mind, grinning a bit more with every touch.

Finally, Kaladin decided to break the spell. It was time to discuss serious things, and he couldn't put this off any longer. He left off the Plate gloves and took Moash's hand in his own with a resolute grip. “I had a lot of time to think in there. The time led me to a few decisions.”

Moash looked at him sharply.

“One is that your friends are right.”


End file.
